


Hey there, Sugar

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Series: Long oneshots (mix) [9]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Artistic Steve Rogers, Engineer Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Prostitute Bucky, Prostitute Bucky Barnes, Skinny Steve Rogers, engineer and part time prostitute bucky barnes, modern Steve x Bucky, modern stucky, pres-serum Steve Rogers, rich Steve Rogers, steve drawing bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Street worker (prostitute) Bucky Barnes offers his services to a cute, skinny blond man who walks past him at 10 at night, and this gorgeous blond man accepts, offering $3,500 dollars for Bucky's services for the whole night and the ability to do anything to him. Bucky thought it was a great score, to have sex with a cute man for that much money, but he does not expect the blond to live in the richest part of the neighbourhood and then tell him that he didn't want to have sex with Bucky, but wanted to  - draw him?





	Hey there, Sugar

prompt: Bucky is a street worker (prostitute) and Steve picks him up after offering him $3500 for the whole night. But he doesn’t want to have sex with him, he wants to draw him.

 

Steve was walking home at 10 pm down a dimly lit street in Brooklyn when he heard the voice.

“Hey there, sugar” the voice drawled, voice husky with smooth undertones, like caramel. “Do you want some fun tonight?”

Steve faltered against his better judgement, and he turned to look at the source of the voice. Leaning against the wall was a tall figure, all lithe limbs and toned muscles. He looked ripped under the tight, form fitting black singlet that he wore under a tight, unzipped leather jacket, and he wore a pair of tight black shorts that ended halfway down his thighs, proudly displaying his large package and firm thigh muscles. He wore black boots to complete the look, metal buckles gleaming in the poor light. He was leaning fully against the wall, hips cocked to the side with his arms folded loosely over his chest, shoulder length brown hair pulled back into a bun that nestled at the nape of his neck. There was a smattering of eyeshadow on his eyelids and his grey/blue eyes sparkled in the light, his lips curled in a wicked smirk.

Steve’s eyes swept shamelessly up and down the man’s body, fully aware that the man was a prostitute, and a beautiful one at that. Steve knew that with his frail body and thin physique, not many guys found him attractive. He knew that this man – ‘beautiful, sexy God’ of a man – was only looking for money, but hey, if the man was offering, he might have something that Steve needed.

“What kind of fun would that be?” Steve asks curiously as he watches the man carefully, observing how the man’s grey/blue eyes travelled up and down his frail frame, before looking up and meeting his eyes, his smirk growing.

“Anything you want, Doll. I’ll make it worth your while”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”

Steve smiled as he crosses his arms over his chest, copying the man’s pose. “How much will it cost me?”

“Depends on how long you want me and what you want to do” The man bites his bottom lip, and Steve quickly realises that it’s not an attempt to seduce him, it’s simply a physical quirk.

“All night long, whatever I want?” Steve watches the man’s face as his eyebrow draw together in thought, obviously calculating the amount he should ask Steve for.  
“How bout $3500 for the whole night?”

The man’s gaze flicks up to Steve’s eyes, his mouth parting open slightly in surprise before he collects himself and tilts his head to the side like an adorable puppy, with a sinful smirk on his lips.

“You sure, Doll?”

Steve nods as he shoves his hands in his pockets, huddling together for warmth against a particularly cold gust of wind, and a strange look comes over the man’s face which almost looks like concern before it quickly passes.

“Do I pay now, or - ?”

“I collect after, sugar, make sure I give my customers their money’s worth”

With that, the man pushes himself off the wall and saunters over to Steve, his hips swinging tantalisingly with each step. As he got closer, Steve realised how much taller the man was. Steve was only 5’5 himself, this man would have cleared 6’ foot.

“Lead on” the man says, and Steve flushes before he starts to walk, the man right next to him, brushing shoulders with each other.

“So, what do I call you?” Steve asked, and he saw the man look over at him, his stride not faltering.

“You can call me Bucky, handsome. And what about you?”

“Steve”

“Well, Steve, have you ever had anyone like me before?”

Steve raised an eyebrow at Bucky. “You mean if I’ve had sex with a guy before or had sex with a street worker before?”

“Either?”

“Well, I came out as gay at 15 – but, uh - I’ve never had sex either” Steve murmured the last part, and Bucky watched him carefully.

“You haven’t?”

“Nah. And to answer the second half of your question, I’ve never picked up a street worker either”

“You can call me a prostitute, Stevie. I don’t mind” Bucky says gently, before he looks around himself in awe.

“Damn, you live in this neighbourhood?”

Steve’s family was quite wealthy and gave him an impressive inheritance when they died in a plane crash over the Arctic, a vast wealth stored in the bank and the family house, almost a mansion in the richest part of Brooklyn. ‘Course Steve wasn’t going to tell Bucky that yet.

“Yeah” Steve ducks his head as he turns into the walkway and walks up to the door, opening it as he beckoned Bucky inside.

“You want shoes on or off at the door?” Bucky asks curiously, and Steve shrugs.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with”

Bucky nods to himself and pulls off his boots, leaving him in grey socks. Bucky nudges his shoes into a neat pile before looking up at Steve through his eyelashes, smirking slightly.

“Where do you want me, Stevie?”

“Well, you said anything I want right?” Bucky nods, and Steve watches him carefully. “Bucky, I don’t want to have sex with you”

Bucky’s tilt of his head was adorable and eyes widening with confusion and surprise.

“Then what do you want to do then? You aren’t going to kill me, are you?”

“What? No!” Steve gently pushes Bucky into what appeared to be the living room and guides him to a large couch, pushing Bucky down onto it so he’s seated. “I want to draw you”

“Draw – me?”

“Yeah” Steve gently pushes at Bucky’s shoulders and got him to lie down lengthwise on the couch. “I mean, Jesus, have you seen yourself? You’re fucking beautiful, it’d be an honour to draw you”

“You really think so?” Bucky sounded almost vulnerable as he looked up at Steve, who nodded, his small hands wrapping around Bucky’s wrists and positioning them so his arms were stretched comfortably over his head and over the arm of the couch, his face got turned to look towards Steve, and the leg closest to the back of the couch was bent at the knee while his other leg was straight. This resulted in him looking like he was stretching out on the couch in a relaxed way, and Steve smiled at him as he sat down in a chair opposite Bucky and grabbed a large sketchbook and pencil, flipping to a new page.

“So – um, just say if you need a break. I can get you some snacks or a drink if you’d like?”

“Thanks, Stevie, but I’m good”

Steve nodded, and he became laser focused on the sketch, biting his bottom lip as he creates a basic outline of Bucky’s body.

“God, your body is beautiful. Those long legs with those taught thigh muscles, damn. And those abs that I can just see through your shirt, magnificent, so good and obeying” Steve was half mumbling to himself and half to Bucky with absolute no filter in what he was saying, and he only looked up when he heard a soft whimper from Bucky. Bucky’s eyes had slipped closed, and he had a blissed out look on his face, as well as his package which was slowly swelling, pressing against the tight shorts he wore.

“Do you have a praise kink, Bucky?” Steve asked curiously, and Bucky’s eyes snapped open, a light flush dusted his cheeks. It seems that when Steve had said that he didn’t want to have sex with him, he had ditched the sultry air and became a normal, shy person.

“It’s alright if you do” Steve said calmly, and he tutted when Bucky shifted slightly. “No moving, Bucky, unless you need to, then you tell me.”

“Okay, Steve” Bucky murmured, and Steve smiled.

“Good”

It continued that way for a while, about an hour, with Bucky sitting still and occasionally making small talk about their favourite movies or something like that. Bucky was good at following Steve’s orders, not shifting from his pose but he keeps his gaze on Steve, grey/blue eyes intense and focused before closing his eyes and relaxing into his pose as Steve bit his lip in concentration.

Fifteen minutes later, Steve let out a soft sigh then stood up, setting his book on the floor beside his chair.

“Alright, Bucky, I’ve got my first drawing down pretty good, and I can do the finishing touches later. Do you want a break before I put you in the next pose?”

He was met with silence, and when he moved closer he saw that Bucky had seemed to have drifted off – not quite sleep, but somewhat of a doze - , a small smile curving his lips as his muscles were fully relaxed.

Steve let out a soft chuckle and couldn’t restrain himself from reaching out and tracing Bucky’s bottom lip, revelling in the soft, plump flesh, but he lets out a small yelp when Bucky’s tongue flicks out and kitten licks the pad of his thumb, his eyes flicking open and glinting with playful lust. Steve is frozen and doesn’t pull his hand away, so Bucky carefully opened his mouth slightly and let Steve’s thumb slip inside his mouth and he softly grazes the skin with his teeth.

Steve’s body gives a full body shiver and he gingerly pulled his thumb away, and gulped, his cheeks flushing a bright pink which makes Bucky let out a deep chuckle.  
“I – uh – do you – do you want a break?” Steve stutters, eyes locked on Bucky’s, who shakes his head.

“I think I’m good, Stevie, I’m really good” Bucky says in a husky voice as his eyes drifted down to gaze at Steve’s flushed cheeks, and both men feel heat erupt in their stomach, tightening the longer they gazed at each other.

“Um – okay, if you could please sit up then, Bucky” Steve guides Bucky up so his back is flush against the back of the couch and his feet on the ground. Bucky let out a soft breath and smiled up at Steve who flushed even harder before he leant forward and grabbed Bucky’s wrists in both hands – Bucky’s hands were resting on his thighs so Steve’s fingers brushed over Bucky’s skin which was waxed smooth – and lifted up his arms so they were lying on top of the back of the couch cushions, giving him the look of relaxation and effortlessly taking up his space. Steve nodded to himself as he ran a critical eye over Bucky’s form, then dropped to his knees in front of Bucky and rested his hands on Bucky’s knees, which makes Bucky jolt.

Steve sends Bucky an apologetic smile and pats one knee as his other hand pushes Bucky’s knees open so his legs were open, revealing his bulge which was now steadily growing bigger and thicker in response to what Steve can only presume was perceived as a dominant move. Steve’s gaze focuses on Bucky’s bulge before flicking up to his face, which had a tinge of pink but was still composed and he wore a smirk.

“I’m not going to apologise for getting a boner for you” Bucky said bluntly and Steve let out a startled laugh.

“I – uh, wouldn’t expect you too” Steve ran a hand through his hair nervously before standing up and he awkwardly shifted on his feet in a badly disguised attempt to hide his own boner.

“I hope you aren’t going to apologise for that either” Bucky looks pointedly down at Steve’s crotch and Steve can feel his flush reaching down his neck and the top of his chest. “You’re pretty when you blush, you know that right?”

Steve let out a choked chuckle and didn’t move when Bucky leant forward and wrapped a hand around Steve wrist and tugged him closer. Steve moved forward till he was standing in-between Bucky’s legs and after a moment of consideration, Steve leant forward and put both hands on Bucky’s shoulders and carefully straddled him, so close that they were chest to chest, Steve’s hands sliding up to wrap around the back of Bucky’s neck.

“Bucky” Steve breathed out slowly as his pupils dilated.

“Yeah, Stevie?” Bucky murmured as he rested his hands on Steve’s hips.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Baby doll, I’ve been wanting this since I first saw you” with that said, Bucky leant forward and pressed his lips to Steve, keeping it closed and chaste until Steve started to kiss back after a moment of stillness from confusion. Steve moaned into Bucky’s mouth and hummed when Bucky licked along his bottom lip, prompting his lips to part and let Bucky’s tongue lick along the inside seam of his bottom lip.

Steve finally pulled away, gasping for breath as he leant his forehead against Bucky’s, eyes slipping closed as he cuddled closer to Bucky’s warm body. Bucky’s arms had moved to wrap around Steve’s smaller body, one arm around the bottom of his shoulders and the other arm around the small of his back.

“I’ve only kissed you once but I already love it” Bucky whispered in Steve’s ear who lets out a soft huff and pulls back, one lithe hand moving up to tangle in Bucky’s dark hair.

“I feel the same way” Steve murmurs and he leans forward, attempting to kiss Bucky again but Bucky’s hand slips around to the front of his body and pushes against his chest, stopping him.

“Steve, I’m sorry but if you kiss me again I ain’t gonna stop and like you said at the beginning of the night, you don’t want to have sex. So how bout you go draw me again, hmm?”

Steve let out a small whine and tugged at Bucky’s hair lightly but Bucky caught his gaze and raised an eyebrow, shaking his head.

“Ugh, okay. Damn your morals” Steve muttered as he shifted back slightly, and Bucky grinned.

“My morals? You’re the one that brought a prostitute to his home, not to have sex with but to draw”

Steve rolled his eyes but smiled. “Fuck me, right?”

“Well, I want to, so badly - but go, put those fingers to good use” Bucky shoves him gently as Steve laughs and hops off his lap and moves back to sit on his chair and pick up the drawing book.

They spend another 45 minutes like this, Bucky keeping his pose while he chatted with Steve who kept drawing. Along with the hour that they took for the first drawing, and 45 minutes for the second drawing, they get to know each other pretty well at this point, almost like they had been friends for over a year rather than only two hours. It turns out that they had similar tastes with their enjoyment of 40’s music and reading books, although Bucky liked science fiction more while Steve liked historical autobiographies. That Bucky could cook while Steve definitely could not – he told Bucky about the incident with the burnt bag of microwave popcorn – and that Bucky was actually an engineer and became a ‘street worker’ to have another stream of income while Steve was a graphic novel designer and wrote articles and short stories for a local newspaper.

When it hit the 50 minute mark, Bucky opened his eyes – he wont deny that he hadn’t been napping for the last five minutes – and saw that Steve was swaying slightly from side-to-side as his eyelids fluttered closed, his head drooping before he would jerk back awake and rapidly blink his eyes in an effort to stay awake. Bucky looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already past midnight. And when Bucky glanced at Steve again, he saw that his drawing book was very close to slipping off his lap.

Bucky jumped up and darted towards Steve, catching the book before it fell to the floor. He ends up standing right next to Steve, one hand braced on the back of Steve’s chair while the other held the book, his knee brushing Steve’s thigh. Steve was now dozing with his chin resting on his chest, pencil in his lap, so Bucky thought it would be easy to look at the drawings that Steve did of him, that Steve wouldn’t mind because it was drawings of him, right?

With that thought in mind, Bucky turned the book over in his hand and flicked back a page to see what looked like a picture of himself in black, white and grey. It was him lying back against the couch with his face tilted to the side so his whole face was visible and the leg closest to the back of the couch was bent at the knee. The expression on his face was relaxed and somehow it even conveyed pleasure, actual emotions in the smile that the Bucky drawing had and the eyes that were open and gazing almost through the paper and at Bucky himself. Bucky didn’t know why Steve thought he needed to add more ‘finishing touches’, it looked perfect as it was.  
“Wow” Bucky breathed out and he jumped when Steve let out a sleepy grumble, his whole body tilting sideways to lean against Bucky’s body.

“Yeah, alright, bed time for you” Bucky snickered as he set the drawing book down onto a nearby table and leant down and picked Steve up in arms, one around his back and the other under his knees. Steve stirred and shifted restlessly in his arms, but didn’t wake up, just curled into his body instead.

Bucky let out a soft chuckle as he felt a burst of adoration for the smaller man. He walked out of the living room and wandered around until he came across what looked like Steve’s room, judging by all the pieces of artwork that was stuck up on all the walls and the drawing tablet that was charging on the table next to the king-sized bed. Maybe Steve liked to roll around during his sleep, Bucky had no clue.

“Alright Buddy, I’m gonna lay you down now, nice and easy” Bucky said quietly but Steve huffed and wrapped his arms around his neck, holding himself close to Bucky, clinging to him like a koala.

“Hey, come on, Stevie, let me go” Bucky chuckled as he reached behind his neck to disentangle Steve’s hands but Steve had a firm grip and wouldn’t let go.

“Wow, you’re bossy even in your sleep” Bucky jokes to himself because there was no chance of Steve hearing him in this state of sleep. He carefully walked towards the bed and turned and sat down on it, still with Steve in his arms. He turned his head to glance at the pillows then back at Steve then shrugged.

“Alright, you asked for it”

And with that, he lay down on the bed and Steve adjusted like he knew what was happening – even though he was asleep – and shuffled his body so he was lying next to Bucky, his face nuzzled against Bucky’s chest and scrawny arms wrapped around Bucky’s middle, legs tangling with Bucky’s.

“Well, you’re definitely a hugger, arent’cha?” Bucky murmured to himself as he wrapped an arm around Steve’s middle and pulled him closer and pressing a soft kiss to the top of his silky blond hair. “And cute too. At least I get to enjoy this while it lasts”

And with that, he fell asleep with Steve in his arms.

 

…………………………

 

“Again, I am so, so sorry”

“Stevie, it’s okay, no need to keep apologising”

Steve was apologising because since he had fell asleep on Bucky, he had drooled on Bucky’s chest, right on top of his nipple. Of course, Bucky would never admit that he may have actually liked it, the sensation of the material of his shirt being damp and breath warmed against his sensitive nipples.

“Bucky, I drooled on you, that was so not cool of me” Steve argued as he walked Bucky to the door.

“But it was cute though” Bucky chuckled as he slipped his boots back on. “You snore too”

“I do not!” Steve responded with a grin on his face as he followed Bucky to the door when he finished putting his boots on, a similar grin echoed on Bucky’s lips.

“Stevie, its adorable, I swear” Bucky chuckles as he rests his hands on Steve’s waist, squeezing gently which makes Steve hum. He shyly tilts his face up and meets Bucky’s eyes, who smiles fondly when he realises what Steve wanted. Bucky carefully drew Steve closer to him so they were chest-to-chest and slowly bent his head down to press his lips to Steve in a chaste kiss that he reluctantly moved away from after a few seconds.

Steve let out a satisfied hum, then a look of nervousness crossed his face, which made Bucky pause. “Steve?”

“I – I really don’t want to sound rude but I have – the money that I agreed to give to you last night” Steve murmurs quietly as his eyes were downcast, his hand reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a roll of cash, nervously holding it out into the space between them. Bucky’s lips turned into a frown, and he gingerly pulled his hands away from Steve.

“Steve, I don’t want your money”

“But, Bucky – “

“Steve, listen to me” Bucky suddenly moved forward and cupped Steve’s face in his hands, making him lock eyes with Bucky. “ I had fun last night, real fun that didn’t include sex. We bonded, like friends would, and I only take the money if we had sex. We didn’t, so I’m not taking it. Okay?”

“Okay” Steve was smiling as he nodded in relief, his hands coming up to wrap around Bucky’s wrists after tossing the roll of money onto a table that was situated near the door. “I’m really glad that you enjoyed last night, even if you were just lying there while I drew you”

“Trust me, watching you concentrate on your art, it was a turn on I never even knew I had, I swear” Bucky chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips again, drawing it out and gently bit down on Steve’s bottom lip which made him whine into Bucky’s mouth, hands tightening around Bucky’s wrists.

“I really like you, Stevie” Bucky murmured against Steve’s lips when he pulled away slightly, and Steve hums.

“Then maybe we can exchange phone numbers and go on a date?” Steve murmurs questioningly, and Bucky grins in delight as he lets his forehead bump against Steve’s.

“Stevie, I would love to”


End file.
